Toy Story 2
This article is about the movie. For the video game based on the film, see Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue. Toy Story 2is a 1999 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. Directed by John Lasseter and co-directed by Lee Unkrich and Ash Brannon,4 it is the sequel to 1995's Toy Story and the second film in the Toy Story franchise. In the film, Woody is stolen by a toy collector, prompting Buzz Lightyear and his friends to vow to rescue him, but Woody is then tempted by the idea of immortality in a museum. Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Don Rickles, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, Jim Varney, Annie Potts, R. Lee Ermey, John Morris and Laurie Metcalf all reprise their character roles from the original film. They are joined by Joan Cusack, Jodi Benson, Kelsey Grammer, Estelle Harris and Wayne Knight who voice some of the new characters introduced. Plot Andy prepares to go to cowboy camp with Woody, but while playing with Woody and Buzz, he accidentally tears Woody's arm. Andy's mom puts Woody on a shelf, and Andy leaves without Woody. The next day after Woody has a nightmare of being thrown away, he finds a toy penquin Wheezy who has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. Andy's mother puts Wheezy in a yard sale, but Woody rescues him, only to be stolen by a greedy toy collector, who takes him to his apartment. Buzz Lightyear and the rest of Andy's toys identify the thief from a commercial to be Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex set out to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is based on a 1950s9 television show called Woody's Roundup, and that along with the other Roundup toys – Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospector – he is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. While the others are excited about going, Woody intends to return home to Andy. Stinky Pete explains that the museum is only interested in the collection if it is complete, and without Woody, they will be returned to storage. When Woody's arm is torn off completely, Woody attempts to retrieve it and escape, but is foiled when Al's television set turns on, and blames Jessie when he finds the TV remote in front of her. The next morning, Woody's arm is fixed by a toy repair specialist and he learns that Jessie once belonged to a girl named Emily, who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. Woody decides to stay, now believing that all toys will eventually get discarded by their owners. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching for Woody, Buzz is imprisoned by a Utility Belt Buzz, who believes that Buzz is a rogue space ranger; he joins the other toys, who mistake him for Andy's Buzz. After discovering Al's plan, they go to his apartment, while Andy's Buzz escapes and pursues them, accidentally freeing an Emperor Zurg toy, who follows him with the intent of destroying him. After the toys find Woody, Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody refuses to go home. Buzz reminds Woody that a toy's true purpose is to be played with, which he would never experience in a museum. After seeing a boy play with him on television, Woody realizes that Buzz was right, and asks the Roundup gang to come home with him and Andy's toys. However, Stinky Pete declines and stops them from leaving, revealing that he wants to go to the museum to be appreciated forever, having never been sold or played with. He was also the one responsible for foiling Woody's earlier escape attempt and framing Jessie for it. Al then returns, takes the gang in a suitcase and leaves for the airport. Andy's toys pursue Al, but are caught by Zurg, who battles Utility Belt Buzz, until Rex inadvertently knocks him off the elevator. Utility Belt Buzz then chooses to remain behind with Zurg, who has revealed himself as Buzz's father. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, Andy's toys steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to the airport, where they enter the baggage handling system and find Al's suitcase. Stinky Pete rips Woody's arm during a struggle, but Andy's toys stuff him into a little girl's backpack. They free Bullseye, only for Jessie to end up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody frees Jessie, and the toys find their way home. When Andy returns from camp, he accepts Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens as his new toys, thinking that his mother bought them and repairs Woody's torn arm. Al's business has suffered due to him failing to sell the Roundup gang, while Wheezy's squeaker has also been fixed. Woody tells Buzz that he is no longer worried about Andy outgrowing him because, when he eventually does, they will still have each other for company. Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Jim Varney as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggin * John Morris as Andy * Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Jodi Benson as Tour Guide Barbie * Jonathan Harris as Geri the Cleaner * Joe Ranft as Wheezy * Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens * Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg Sequels The film was followed by Toy Story 3, released in 2010. In the film, Andy's toys are accidentally donated to a day-care center as he prepares to leave for college. A second sequel, will be released on June 21, 2019. The story will follow the toys in a quest to find Bo Peep, who did not appear in the third film except during flashback footage. Critical Reception Reviewers found the film to be a sequel that managed to equal or even outshine the original. "Toy Story 2 does what few sequels ever do," The Hollywood Reporter proclaimed. "Instead of essentially remaking an earlier film and deeming it a sequel, the creative team, led by director John Lasseter, delves deeper into their characters while retaining the fun spirit of the original film". On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 100% based on 163 reviews, with an average rating of 8.6/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The rare sequel that arguably improves on its predecessor, Toy Story 2 uses inventive storytelling, gorgeous animation, and a talented cast to deliver another rich moviegoing experience for all ages." The film is 27th on Rotten Tomatoes' list of "Best Rated Films", and is the third best rated animated film.55 On Metacritic, the film has a score of 88 out of 100, based on 34 critics, indicating "universal acclaim".56 CinemaScore reported that audiences gave the film a rare "A+" grade. Gallery Trivia Category:Films Category:Pixar Films